


sir1-2

by Sasukee



Series: sir [3]
Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	sir1-2

1

“嘿、金毛！看这边——”

“这小子肯定是我的，等会儿我要他趴在地上！”

哐！电警棒猛砸在冰冷的铁网上，狱警不耐烦地抛出“安静”的警告，过道里各个狱室的人声这才稍微平息。

另一名狱警粗暴地推了一把金发男人继续往里走：“17号房，”他瞥了一眼对方脸上的猫须胎记，轻蔑又厌恶地笑了，“记住，这个数字以后就是你的游乐场了——如果不好好和里面的小朋友相处的话，老师们可是会很头疼的。”

鸣人的双手托着新领的衣物，目光正扫视着这里的一切。

过道里每一道铁门上的长形小窗口都挤满了脑袋，各种眼神，好奇与探究，凶恶与不屑，更多的是以察看一位新进监狱的菜鸟的目光——这只看起来还不错的混血菜鸟会分进谁的阵营？鸣人想大概这些家伙当初进来时也是被这样围观的。听到狱警的话他只是笑了，低声回答:

“是。我会乖乖的，老师。”

“最好如此。”狱警眼底的厌恶与傲慢并没有因为这个罪犯的友好态度减去半分半毫，能来到这个地方的家伙从根本上来说就不可能是善类，“从现在开始，你要懂得规则——当然，并不是你们这些人渣的游戏规则，而是我们这些每天不得不监视你们这群人渣的长官的管理规则。”

“长官，要知道监视我们这群人渣可是给了你们相当可观的收入，没我们这群人渣你们早就失业了呢！”

“我们这群人渣还随时给你们提供屁股呢！”

狱室里的人又开始躁动了，只因为从狱警嘴里冒出的“人渣”二字。不过从他们调侃嘲笑的表情来看，他们并不是真的在较真。两个狱警也一副见怪不怪的表情，并不给予这些垃圾任何脸色。

“到了——17号的，全部退后！”

命令堵在电子门后围观的几个罪犯往后靠，年轻的狱警用钥匙将第一层铁门打开，另一个狱警随即粗暴地将鸣人推了进去，视线好比激光枪快要盯穿鸣人的后脑：“记住我的忠告，小子。别刚来第一天就给我惹麻烦，不然老师的电警棍可是会直接捅进你屁股的！”他恶狠狠地威胁，“嘭”的一声又关了门。

身后传来上锁的沉重声响，狱警离开后鸣人眼底并不真诚的笑意也慢慢消失。

17号狱室光线比较昏暗，但并没有他想象中的糟糕——潮湿泛黄的墙壁上有给犯人储物用的柜子，上面还贴着一些球星或歌星的海报，里面有单独卫生间，室内正中间放置着一张大长桌，上面已经堆满杂七杂八的物品，靠边的水槽里还有大堆油腻的碗碟堆在一起——适当点说，这里有点像普通高校的宿舍。

鸣人站在门口，第一眼就与两个坐在桌子旁边磕花生的人对上了视线，这种像常年生活在阴湿环境里的老鼠打探人的目光让他感到了一丝不自在，于是他自然而然跳过了这两个人。还有另外几个躺在床上，有的正在睡觉，有的正好半蹭起身、伸个脑袋出来看看新人是怎样的，这气氛竟然是难得的安静和谐。

加上鸣人，一共九个人，还有一个刚从卫生间出来，脖子上搭着毛巾，脸上赤红的三角花纹格外显眼。

“鸣人……？！”

鸣人一愣。犬冢牙眼底的欣喜与狂躁在一瞬间铺天盖地的涌来。

“我还真是没想到……”牙翘着腿坐在自己床的边缘，看着下方鸣人正在收拾自己的床铺。其他室友在相互闲扯了几句后现在都各干各的，该看书的继续看书，该刷碗的刷碗，桌子上花生壳又堆出新的小山。

“没想到什么？”鸣人换上宽敞的白衫，将囚服叠好。

没想到什么？牙的目光瞬地凶狠起来，忽然一个枕头就朝下面砸过去：“你少他妈给我装蒜！老子今天就先把狠话撂这里——我可不管你心里怎么想那家伙，但只要哪天我出了这个号子，第一件事就是把他千刀万剐！”

枕头贴着鸣人的脸掉落，他一言不发，继续整理自己的床。

见他沉默，牙又冷笑了：“怎么、现在和我玩哑巴？！可别和我说你还相信他什么的……你要真敢这么说，我现在就和你断绝兄弟关系！这次片区消息走漏，我们还是第一次被缴了那么多货、连货单都没来得及回收！蝎大哥这次要是被抓直接就是死刑！我爱罗还不知道会被分到哪个片区、最重要的是鹿丸！零距离处在那场爆炸中、现在他是死是活都不知道！而这一切——全都是你那个小宝贝儿干的好事！”

“牙君，你太吵了。”

“那就自己把耳朵闭上！”牙朝对面上铺看书的白人室友咆哮，那白人瘦瘦弱弱的，这时瞥了他一眼，一副不可理喻的模样叹口气，又躺下去继续看自己的书。

鸣人始终无动于衷，动作毫不紊乱地将被子叠成像其他人那样的方块。他的侧脸轮廓已经完全被阴影吞没，因为眼睫低垂，眼底的情绪也无法捕捉。

见他这模样牙心底再次腾起火焰，直接蹦下床抓住他的胳膊：“漩涡鸣人，你他妈倒是给我句痛快话！你要现在都还留恋佐助，我犬冢牙尊重你的选择，但我们六年的兄弟关系也到此结束，你要……”

“你暴躁起来还真是和赤丸一样。”鸣人倒是被牙暴跳如雷的模样逗乐，尽管漫不经心，他眼底还是透出调侃的笑，“选你，选你还不行吗我说？”

“艹！你他妈一点都不认真！”

“以上帝名义起誓，”鸣人换上正经脸，“我选犬冢牙。”

“滚！”

无法从对方的眼里看出除平静之外的更多情绪，牙只能选择放弃，但很快他又瞥过鸣人的胸膛，眸光一沉：“哼，赤丸可不会在被人枪击之后还傻不兮兮地以为这个人很友好。出了这样的事情，难道你要我只能像条狗一样用不断的吠叫来宣泄愤怒吗？”

“我只是要你保持冷静。”

“去他妈的冷静，现在这情况你还要我冷静……鹿丸要是死了，我绝对不会放过佐助。”

“……”

“艹，不说了，一提这名字都能让人生理反胃。对了，”牙的视线重新落回鸣人的胸膛，“你的伤怎么样？”他记得事发时佐助就坐在鸣人的副驾上，几乎以令人意想不到的速度掏出鸣人身上的枪支，然后朝鸣人胸口上开了一枪……

“不用担心。如果有生命危险的话，我也不会被送到这里。”

看得出牙的担忧，鸣人随手捞起自己的衣衫，从坚实的腹部一路向上，可以看到右胸膛的位置缠了厚厚几层绷带，这也是明明是同时被抓、鸣人却要比牙晚入狱的缘故。

“三个星期后就是我的第一次庭审，希望组织能找个稍微有用的家伙做辩护，我信不过政府的辩护狗……如果是鹿丸就更好不过了。”看着鸣人身上的绷带后牙叹口气，像泄气的皮球又慢吞吞爬上自己的床。

“说实话，鸣人，”但躺在床上他又忍不住出声了，但声音已经不自觉地压低，“你是不是还在天真地等佐助给一个解释？哈……别想了，白痴。我在这里关了一个星期，他一次也没来看过。”

真正失望与难受的又何止是你一个人。

“有什么需要注意的吗，牙？”鸣人并不是很想再谈论这个话题，至少从他的语气里牙听得出来，“我是指，这里的规矩？”

“能有什么规矩？背景和拳头就是规矩。”牙漫不经心地打了个哈欠，“放风的时候你就知道了，这里面还有我们不少熟人呢……在这里没背景的人就等同于炮灰，你最好能加入某个帮派阵营。但加入之后，你要么随时听他们的话去干掉某个人，要么就被他们干掉……当然，我指的是一般囚犯。”

鸣人嗯哼一声：“一般囚犯？”

“一般囚犯只能成为跟班，有实力的家伙自己就能成为老大，然后拉拢那些普通囚犯。老实说这里的很多人都不是第一次进监狱，有蛇窟的人，木叶三角那几个大片区的家族成员，还有根组的人……不过，”牙自嘲地冷哼一声，“我猜我们大概是第一批代表晓进来的人。”

“一个房号里九个人？”

“不，十个。”

“十个？”鸣人可不会怀疑自己的数数能力，他重新扫视过室内，上面那白人哥们儿这时又伸出脑袋，一本正经地将一本书递给他：“我刚看完，很不错的一本书，看吗？”

鸣人伸手接过，看了下封面后露出微笑，书的封面是《白雪公主》。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

白人小哥明显对这个新人很有好感。无论是那张英气俊朗的脸上特有的六道猫须，还是那双看起来和这个地方格格不入的干净又明澈的蓝眼睛，以及刚刚那个阳光般的微笑……当然，他不会忘记几分钟前在鸣人捞起衣服时偷瞥到的腹肌——这一切都促使着他去接近对方，也露出微笑：

“干吗？”

“艹！汉克森！”牙立马跳起来、随手抓起什么东西就朝他嘴里的汉克森身上砸起，“少他妈打鸣人的主意！自己屁股痒就去找别人！”

鸣人并不是不懂那个“干”字的涵义，不过让他不怎么愉悦的是，自己看起来有这么像基佬吗？蹲号子的第一天就被约了，老实说这并不是件能够让人兴奋的事情。

不再理会牙和汉克森，他拿着那本书慢悠悠躺回自己的床。

汉克森借此又多瞥了这金发男人精壮的小腿和胳膊几眼，一边躲开牙扔过来的乱七八糟的东西一边诉苦：“鸣人君你劝着点牙君，脾气总是这么暴躁可不好，不然也不会被黑蜘蛛揍了。”

“喔，你也有被揍的时候？”鸣人随手接住从牙的床上掉下来的一个苹果，开始翻开他的《白雪公主》。

牙这时安静了，凶神恶煞地瞪了汉克森一眼。

“黑蜘蛛是谁？”鸣人又问。

“……”

“牙？”

“吵死了别问了，等会儿你就见到了。”

牙这话刚落地门外就传来动静，鸣人抬起头，注意到室内几个人突然都安静下来，刚刚还在磕花生的那两个也迅速地把花生壳丢进垃圾桶里，然后快速上了床。

铁门打开了，一个体型高大、肌肉健硕到令人震惊的白人被送进来。男人的脸上有一道惹眼的伤疤，一直从额头拉到嘴角，粉红干瘪的肉层看起来十分狰狞。无疑这是个看上去就不好惹的家伙，他的头发被剃光，露出的两条胳膊和脖颈上遍布着复杂的纹身，从这些纹身鸣人就知道，这家伙属于三角海区的“哑虎帮”。

刚被推进来这男人就慢悠悠重返门口，他的声音像蛇一样阴冷沙哑挑衅着外面的狱警：“有本事禁闭我一个月？两个脱了那身制服就什么也不是的傻逼~”他冷笑着走进室内，一边走一边当众脱下自己的短裤，“来了个新人？汉克森、把你的内裤借我穿一穿，我他妈明明昨晚洗的，怎么现在都还没干——”

鸣人床位靠在窗下，铁栏上挂着一排排内裤，黑蜘蛛一脚踩在鸣人床上，床板被踩得咯吱咯吱响。他直接取了那条亚麻色的四角内裤，汉克森没有出声，只能安静地看着这个野蛮的男人把自己的内裤穿上。

室内是诡异的安静。

“怎么？新人，”黑蜘蛛却突然弯下庞大的身躯，他一手攀在床的上方，在鸣人床边蹲下，与鸣人四目相对，“对我的鸟很感兴趣？从刚刚开始就一直在盯着看。”

鸣人并不说话，只注视着这双灰色的、带着阴霾的眼睛。

牙连忙出声：“那个……”

“等等，牙，前几天的教训还没尝够吗？好孩子要发言的话可是要先举手的。嗯，我看看，你拿着……《白雪公主》？”黑蜘蛛这时又凑近鸣人手里的书，随即抬头暴怒地瞪住上铺的汉克森，“汉克森、我不是说过了吗，这本《白雪公主》只有我能读！你他妈把我的话当成什么了！”

汉克森愣住了：“你什么时候有说过？”

“你的意思是我在撒谎？”

“不、我……”

“过来，好孩子。”

并不友善的语气，黑蜘蛛“啪！”地一下将才换下的脏内裤扔在地上。

汉克森明显脸色一白，但鸣人这时伸手，一把拽住黑蜘蛛的胳膊：“我说你啊……”他另一只手挠过自己蓬松的金发，看起来有些无奈，犀锐的眼神掩在漫不经心的眼底。

说老实话牙一点都不想阻止鸣人——因为从来到这里就一直受黑蜘蛛欺压，从其他囚犯口中他知道黑蜘蛛曾经袭击过不少狱警和过道的清洁工，做的最过火的一次是把狱警骗进洗手间将狱警的脑袋按进了还未冲洗的马桶里。虽然做了这些事后都有被狠狠地教训，但这家伙一直劣性不改，因此即便是狱警，也有不少人将这个男人当做不愿意惹的麻烦——如今鸣人和他一个牢号了，当然，牙并不会认为鸣人的身手弱于黑蜘蛛。可最重要的是，鸣人现在身上有伤。

黑蜘蛛大概也没预料到这个新来的菜鸟敢拉住自己，“你现在看我的眼神，说实话，给我的感觉就像是在看一坨狗屎。”他再次低腰凑近这个新人，鼻尖几乎抵上对方的嘴唇，眼神危险得像一条鬣狗。

鸣人眼底没有任何动摇，只稍微偏过脑袋，避开黑蜘蛛的鹰钩鼻。

两个体型都不小的男人挤在一张小床上，看似平静的对视，危险的讯息却在迅速扩散。

就在汉克森为鸣人提心吊胆时，黑蜘蛛突然眯了眯眼，冷哼一声笑了:“本来我应该给你一点教训的，不过我发现，你似乎喜欢《白雪公主》？可以，凭这点我会原谅你的——因为我也喜欢《白雪公主》。好了，汉克森，滚下来！”他突然怒吼着远离鸣人，朝鸣人竖了下中指后就回到自己的床边，又开始脱掉上衣，“去把我的衣服洗了，在我洗完澡之前给我找出一件干净的衬衫！”

暗自围观的室友们没能预料这种展开，却都松了口气。鸣人还维持着刚刚的僵硬姿势、一言不发地盯着黑蜘蛛的背影。对面上铺的牙这时冲他摇摇脑袋。

汉克森真下床跑去洗黑蜘蛛的衣服了，黑蜘蛛端起一盘花生米哼着小曲儿走进浴室，很快里面传来水声。

“他是哑虎帮的人，狱里有不少兄弟，那群中二病就算知道我们是晓的人也不会害怕，你要闹至少也得等到伤完全好了。”牙低声说，“而且才进来的家伙最好不要太惹人注目，引起狱警的注意就麻烦了。那些王八蛋不敢对黑蜘蛛这些人怎么样，但欺负新人可是一套又一套的。”

“你什么时候这么胆小了，牙？”鸣人只嗤笑一声，啪地一声合上手里的书，起身下了床。

“我明明是为你好、你这家伙！你去哪儿？！”

“洗苹果，”鸣人从抽屉里摸出苹果，在手里抛了抛，“你要吗？”

“不，我现在看见那玩意儿就想吐。”

2

车流本应有秩序地朝一个方向驶进，却因前方的红绿灯路口发生了事故而堵成一条死线。但这并不是一起简单的交通事故，警灯不停地闪动，已经有不少路人驻足观看——

三辆警车将一辆小车堵在中间，年轻的警官把电警棍插回裤袋，取出手枪，让车内的两个男人下车。

“警官，后面被堵的人骂您孙子呢。”

光头冷笑着将手撑在车身上，任由身体被后面的红发女警搜查。漩涡香磷用余光瞥了眼后面被堵的车，随即吩咐旁边一个小警员：“把车挪一挪，尽量挪出足够一辆车通过的地方，不要占了交通主道。”

半个小时后的警局里，旗木卡卡西听完香磷的报告，点点头。

“长官，我想是时候成立特别行动小组了，我们完全可以顺藤摸瓜将这次A区里的窑子地点全都搜查出来。”

香磷提出建议后，卡卡西并没有立刻发言。

香磷悄悄瞥向旁边面无表情搅着咖啡的黑发警官，脸蛋顿时微微发红:“而且，这次还多亏了宇智波警官。他们改装了汽车车尾的部分，将车牌号后面做成一个抽屉，我们缴到的冰毒全都是从抽屉里拿出来的，如果不是宇智波君的话，可能我和水月都察觉不到……”

卡卡西抬头看向对面的黑发青年，眯起眼笑了：“看来在那里呆了两年，还是积累了不少经验嘛。”

佐助并不回应，只继续搅动着咖啡杯里的漩涡。

“那、既然这样的话，”香磷连忙出声，“这次要成立的特别缉毒小组能让宇智波君……”

卡卡西摇摇头：“不行，佐助作为回归的卧底警察，在接受正常审查之前，我们会尽量让他少露面。”

“好吧，”香磷看上去不太乐意，扶了扶眼镜，“那我的提议……”

“也不行。缉毒组会搞定这个案件的，特别小组应该由他们成立，这不属于我们的案件，这次我们能够行动也只是因为他们申请了我们的援助而已。”

香磷离开后佐助才放下搅动咖啡的小匙，目光冷淡地对上自己的老师。时隔两年未见，卡卡西并不急着谈话，只是仔细地端视着这个学生似乎没有什么变化的外貌。

一周前，在黑帮组织卧底两年的宇智波警官协助木叶警局将木叶首城中心B区十几个大大小小的窑子全都连根拔起，这件事情在黑白两道上造成了不小的轰动。尽管卧底时间只有短短两年，但搜集到的证据已经足以将B区百分之九十的毒枭一网打尽。最重要的是「晓」分支，B片区「晓」的领头人是木叶警局一直想要逮捕却始终因为证据不足而无法逮捕的青龙玉女二人，如今借助宇智波警官带回来的证据，终于可以对这二人下达正式的逮捕令。

唯一的意外就是当天迪达拉引发了一场爆炸，一片混乱中赤砂之蝎在漩涡鸣人的掩护得以顺利逃脱。警方最终只抓获了几个经常跟在赤砂之蝎身边、以漩涡鸣人为首的混混——虽然都是没有贩毒记录的混混，只是负责经营赌场，但由于这几个人一直都在赤砂之蝎手底办事，说是二把手也不为过，因此也绝对不容轻视。

而且警方一直怀疑，漩涡鸣人就是晓组织第十位代号为「九尾」的成员，与另一位大毒枭大蛇丸有着极其亲密的关系。但由于目前证据不足，即便是宇智波警官以恋人的身份和这个男人相处了两年，也没有拿到可靠的证据，因此现在也只能将这人收押在普通监狱里。

人没有彻底抓完，但B区的黑暗贸易这次基本算是清扫完了，这个大功劳无疑属于卡卡西眼前这个仅有二十二岁的黑发青年。

但黑发青年现在冰着一张姿容端丽的脸，漆黑的眼睛写满不悦：“所以，这就是你让我回家休息的原因？”

“只是从外勤转为内勤而已。”卡卡西十指交叠放在身前，维持着惬意懒散的坐姿。看着学生一副明显要炸毛却还要故作镇静的模样，他不由得笑了，“青龙玉女这两个人现在都还没有明确的被捕消息，按照晓的作风，他们很有可能会来找你。在那天的事发现场，你的身份已经暴露了。”

“见鬼，卡卡西。”佐助不悦皱眉，“你是要我躲着他们？”

“也许我们可以说得好听一点，这是为了你的安全着想。”

“真是懦弱。”

“这是策略。”

“如果我不服从呢。”

“没有如果，你只能服从。”卡卡西说。两个人视线在空气中相撞，几秒后卡卡西的神色又松缓下来，“好吧，只是让你暂时避避风头而已，你得明白我需要保证你的安全。即便你是老师偏心的学生，也不能这样任性妄为啊。”

“少恶心人了。”佐助对最后这句话表示反驳。

“用这种看垃圾一样的眼神看老师，还真是一如既往的不可爱……那么，你要怎么解释呢——你的黑眼圈，都可以和熊猫媲美了。”卡卡西终于坐直身体正视佐助，毫不客气地戳穿，“明明这几天没有什么特别的行动，但自从上个星期回来之后，你的精神状态就一直不太好……我本来还准备给你安排短时间的假期来着，毕竟这次的卧底行动你做得相当不错。”

“我不需要休假。”佐助无视前面一大段话。

“但我们也不可能让一个不在状态的警察去出任务，这无疑是让他去送命。”卡卡西素来懒散的眼底也覆上几分认真的冷光，“所以，与其像个小鬼一样在这里和老师争吵，还不如花时间好好调整下自己的精神状态。我很清楚干我们这行的，在那种地方呆了两年，不可能不受一点影响。”

深入黑暗的卧底因为陷入泥潭太深，被那种大环境所腐蚀而渐渐精神崩溃，这样的例子卡卡西已经见过不少。同样，这也是当初他为什么不愿意让才二十岁、从未有过卧底经验的佐助去执行这次任务的原因，生命危险是其一，如果因为承受不住巨大压力、在精神上出了问题，尤其是年轻人——这对卡卡西而言是绝对不想在自己爱徒身上看到的。

不过让他欣慰的是，这个宇智波倒是全身无伤、安安全全地回来了。

佐助还想说什么，门这时突然被推开。

“进门前要敲门，你要我说多少遍？”卡卡西盯住来人，语气里并没有真正责备的意思。

宇智波带土满头大汗，一进门就拿起桌上那只帕克水杯猛灌了一口，然后才开口：“法医处的尸检结果出来了，有点棘手。卡卡西，我想申请特勤组的空警援助，你得立刻通知凯他们过来开会。”

“你等我一下。”

卡卡西起身拿过外套迅速穿上，又重新回到电脑桌前敲打着什么。

带土这时瞥了还坐在椅子上的佐助一眼，笑了:“小鬼，我还以为你卧底两年回来能够稍微有点变化呢，怎么一见人还是这样臭着一张脸？”他说着就准备蹂躏一把小侄子的炸毛，却被对方的手臂强硬地推开。

佐助冷着脸起身，一言不发地转身离开。

这孩子。卡卡西叹口气，这时又突然想起什么，对着佐助的背影开口：“对了佐助，宁次已经回来了，你如果有时间就去他那里一趟吧，现在他是本部的第一监狱长。”

……

“佐助君，这边！”小李兴奋地朝好友招手。

佐助下了车，望着眼前如城墙般高大坚实的监狱大门，灰色的风云在天空中翻涌而过，远处的眺望台上武警纹丝不动地立着，全天二十四小时都像机器一般机械地扫描着地面的一切异动情况。

“他不在？”

“说是湾洲那边有个交接任务。”注意到路上频频回头的一些狱警和文职干事，小李亮出雪白的牙齿，对佐助竖起大拇指，“这么久不见，你果然还是魅力非凡啊！”

“……”

“你来得正好，虽然说擅自让你帮忙这样有违规则，但这只是内部的管理，应该不会有什么影响。最近不少狱警在管理犯人的时候都被袭击受了伤，我们这边人手实在不够，今下午又从其他洲郡运来一批新的犯人，我必须亲自去接收，所以佐助君——”小李突然一把抓起佐助的手，眼神诚恳闪闪发光，“你能暂时帮我值班吗？”

“……可以。”

宇智波木着脸，内心毫无波动。

接近半个小时过去，一不小心就在监狱长的办公室里睡着了。梦里一晃而过一抹金色，爆炸的场面，开枪的声音，各种支离破碎的声响，最后是那双愕然瞪大的蓝眼睛……世界充斥着冰冷呛鼻的空气，黑暗漩涡里滋生出令人不安的气息，慢慢将人彻底吞噬。

佐助皱起眉，一瞬清醒。

刺目的白光让他刚刚睁眼就又闭上，办公桌上的呼叫器正滴滴叫着。

被吵醒实在是一件令人火大的事情，为此狱警们看见代替李上司值班的宇智波警官黑着脸从办公室里走出来时，那一身阴沉的气场和他本人漂亮的脸始终是相差太远，于是都不由自主与他隔出几步距离。

“是新来的四个犯人……同一批盗罪团伙的，因为不肯接受身体检查，挑衅检查员、炫耀自己的生殖器官，还用生殖器官侮辱狱警，和狱警发生了冲突，现在已经有两个犯人被打伤。”一名年轻的狱警跟在佐助身后说。

“把他们直接带到隔间来。”

“是。”

几人行走的脚步声在这栋全封闭建筑物里十分清晰，这个监狱的每一处设计都充满了冰冷与机械，没有任何冗杂多余的成分，仿佛就是为了能够有秩序、最大效益化地管理囚犯而生，一切都一目了然，却又暗藏各种机关。

毫无人味的人造光线占据着坚硬的地面，几重铁门一一打开，佐助走进宽敞的过道，身后只跟着一个狱警。

四个戴着手铐的新囚犯就在过道中等待安排，有两个狱警看守。当佐助走进过道，两边铁门后立刻爆发各种吹口哨的声音，犯人们的脸全都挤在铁门上的那个小窗口，瞪直了眼，视线黏在这个陌生的警官面前不肯转移。

“美人警官！看我看我！”

“艹、我们伟大的日向监狱长呢！是不是被换了！”

狱警用电警棍嘭嘭嘭地砸着铁门，示意这些垃圾应该安静。

佐助终于走到那几个囚犯身前，一眼扫过四个人的脸。

“为什么不肯接受身体检查？”

他的语气带着还未睡醒的慵懒，但眼底已经明显透出几分火大的情绪，这情绪如同随时都能冲破黑暗的野兽、一旦暴躁起来将会非常可怕。

没错，宇智波现在认定了是这四个看起来才高中毕业的家伙打扰了他的休息。

“长官，我们发誓我们可是非常服从命令的。”一个囚犯咧嘴笑了，目光大胆地在这个黑发警官的脸上来回扫动，“要不然您现在带我们去隔间检查？您要检查哪儿我都乖乖给您看~”

“给他们打开手铐。”佐助说，“就在这里检查。”

“在这儿？！”另一个囚犯立刻面露窘迫。

“对，就在这儿。你不是想要炫耀一下自己的生殖器官吗。”佐助不冷不淡地笑了，“都是男人，还怕什么？”

“喔喔喔——”铁门后的犯人们立刻非常捧场地喊叫起来，有的甚至拿出铁碗在铁网上兴奋地敲击，配上台词毫不客气进行嘲讽:“女士们先生们！这里是木叶三号监狱室XX大赛直播！现在有请1、2、3、4号选手准备脱掉他们的裤子！”

两方口哨声吹起来，一时间热闹得让人以为这里正在举行一场派对。四个囚犯完全没想到会演变成在大庭广众之下检查身体的情况。手铐被打开，在黑发警官冷淡的注视下，他们不得不把自己脱光。

佐助安然在狱警替他搬来的办公椅上坐下，翘起腿。

“张嘴。”

得到指令的四个犯人都张开嘴，与此同时，铁门后开始传来各种议论他们男性象征大小的声音，嘲笑和污秽的话语已经让一个犯人涨红脸，另一人则用余光不断地往旁边瞥，仿佛要做出警告与威胁。

佐助不为所动：“抬起舌头，转动。”

囚犯们又抬起舌头转动。

“膝盖打开，下蹲。”

一名无赖模样的囚犯忽然笑了：“长官，您要是想看下面我们可以单独开房……啊！”一根电警棍忽然狠打在囚犯小腿肚上，囚犯扑通一声跪了下去。

“老老实实闭上嘴！”一名狱警厌恶地瞪大眼，佐助随即抬手，制止了这个狱警想要继续施暴的动作。

“不要随便动粗。”

“可是、这些家伙，如果你不给他们一点教训，他们马上就会……”

“好了。”佐助对监狱里的管理规则并不感兴趣，他打了个哈欠，尽量让自己的表情看起来和气一点，目光又重新扫视过四个囚犯，“膝盖打开，再蹲下去一点。”

……

牙绝对无法想象，再见到佐助会是这样的情景。

透过铁门上的小窗口，他紧盯着过道里那个穿警服的人，大脑的思维像是堵塞了，好半天都无法缓神。因为刚才听外面都在喊“美人警官”才挤到铁门前，本来只是想看个新奇，现在他只觉得怒火中烧。

这个年轻警官穿着修身的蓝色制服——这身制服已经证明了他是个条子无疑——而即便是站在这种充斥着黑暗与暴力的地方，他浑身上下也都散发着不可侵犯的高傲，身形更是挺直凛然得足以令在场所有囚犯呕吐。

但这家伙偏偏又长了张令人无法呕吐、或者说容易让人垂涎三尺的脸，这也是现在周边欢呼声这么高的真正原因。

在发生了那样的事情后，这个男人竟然还能摆出这么悠然自在的神情，还能这么若无其事地给囚犯做身体检查，牙几乎下意识就攥紧了拳头。

叛徒。

叛徒！！！他忽然一拳砸在身前的铁板上，把同样挤在门口围观的汉克森吓了一跳。

“牙君，你……”

“你什么你！我眼睛花、滚一边儿去！”一把粗暴地推开汉克森，牙只听到自己紧握的拳头正咯吱作响。

是的，他确实怀疑自己是不是眼花了。虽然进监狱后他就一直努力让自己接受佐助是条子而且还是潜入他们组织的一个间谍的事实——可是，眼前的这个人，和他所认识的佐助实在相差太远了。

两年前出现在漩涡鸣人和他们眼前的佐助，是木叶一所普通高校的学生，是个哑巴。

牙永远不会忘记初次见到佐助时的模样。内轮佐助，一个看起来就十分安静乖顺的哑巴，无父无母、只靠政府救济金和学校奖学金来完成学业的优秀高校生，会做各种好吃的饭菜，会照顾小动物，会替他们包扎伤口，被鸣人当众激吻的话会恼怒成羞的脸红，在看到鸣人流血时会忍不住红了眼睛，还会因为鸣人和小樱的独处而吃醋……就连平时的穿着，都是一派小白羊风格——以至于牙现在见到佐助，甚至会产生一种这人怎么长高长壮了的错觉。

牙下意识就想叫还躺在床上看《白雪公主》的鸣人，他只想叫鸣人来看看，彻底认清现实，看看被他漩涡鸣人一直当宝贝捧着手里宠的人穿上条子那身制服时到底有多令人作呕——

“鸣人、你自己来看看是谁！”

“话说，这《白雪公主》为什么是德语版的，我看了一下午只有几句话是我能看懂的……我可以要求换日文或者英文的吗？”鸣人正躺在床上发出无奈的声音，牙简直想掐死他，“还看个屁的白雪公主！来看看你那个灰姑娘！现在都他妈变成老巫婆了！”

汉克森朝鸣人走过去:“可以，只要你向狱警申请要一本日文版的《白雪公主》，他们没有拒绝的理由。”

“吼那么厉害，什么美人警官……？”黑蜘蛛提着裤子从洗手间出来，直接用身体挤开牙和其他几个室友，凑到小窗口面前。

“鸣人！”

见鸣人还是一副死狗模样躺床上完全不动弹，牙气不打一处来。

“艹……比日向宁次那娘们儿还正点。”黑蜘蛛突然爆了粗口。

这里要解释的是，日向监狱长因为留长发的缘故，一直都被监狱的囚犯作为女性来对待。这是一种变相的侮辱，尽管也从来没有囚犯敢当着他的面这样挑衅就是了。

17号房仅能露出人脸三分之一大小的窗口，现在被黑蜘蛛一人独霸。

通过这个窗口，他能看到外面的黑发警官一张一合的樱色薄唇，堪称完美的脸颊带着拒人千里之外的冰冷，连抬起来的那根手指都异常地好看。他整个人以高傲的姿势惬意地坐在那里，对面几个囚犯就如同一滩浑浊不堪的烂泥，偏偏还是毫无自知想要凑上去的烂泥。

“牙，你认识那个条子？”黑蜘蛛忽然就笑了。

牙正值火气上，想也不想就开口：“认识又怎么样！关你屁事！”

黑蜘蛛少见的没有生气，继续冷幽幽盯着外面：“这不关我的屁事，但关那个条子的屁事——我的意思是，我想用他的屁股。”

鸣人翻书的动作停顿一下，抬起头，看向黑蜘蛛壮实的背影。

“牙，你知道应该和我说什么……我是指，把你知道的全都告诉我，现在我对这条子很感兴趣。”黑蜘蛛阴冷沙哑的声音令人头皮发麻，“嘿，快看~这小宝贝儿竟然还在那里教训人，看看那张说个不停的小嘴，振振有词却又废话连篇，真是让人恶心，说实话我现在就想把我的那玩意儿全塞他嘴里，我保证，到时候我要脱了他的裤子，就让他跪趴在他现在站的这个位置，让你们都看看，我一定会把他插个爽……”

嘭——！

某个狱室里突然传来重物坠地的声响，整个监狱隔间都听到了。

四个囚犯已经重新穿上衣服，现在老老实实地按照编号被送进铁门后。好不容易对囚犯做完了友好的思想教育，佐助刚准备离开，本以为可以回去继续睡觉，却又听到新的骚动。

啧，这里的家伙都吃了兴奋剂吗，一天到晚到底在闹些什么？他几乎是厌恶地皱起眉，脸一时间也更阴沉了。

“长官，17号房发生斗殴！”一名狱警向他报告，17号房里还在持续发出骚乱声，另一名狱警已经赶了过去。

佐助进入17号时，他的余光瞥到了旁边突然向他袭来的犬冢牙，但跟在他身后的狱警立刻迅速地反应直接拽住牙的胳膊就将牙按在地上:“老实点！其他人，全都蹲下！”

“臭条子！叛徒！！”牙咬牙切齿地瞪住他。

佐助无动于衷，继续往里走。

对于狱警的突然闯入，所有囚犯都流露出不耐烦与厌恶的表情，但碍于枪支的警告还是得老老实实地蹲下。黑蜘蛛腿部的伤看起来很严重，短时间就肿了一大块，他甚至已经站不起来，整个身子都蜷成一团。但他并没有发出痛苦的嚎叫，反而咬着牙抬头，目光阴阴的扫过已经进入的狱警，发现外面那个美人警官此刻就站在他的身前。

而佐助，在所有囚犯都已经老老实实蹲下的情况，他的目光停留在唯一站着与他对视的金发囚犯身上。

鸣人胳膊上有一道明显是才被划出来的新伤口，有鲜血正往外流，但伤势不大。

狱警正要说什么就被佐助抬手制止了。

佐助当然没有想到会在这个房间里见到昔日的“同伴”，或者说进门时对上那双蓝眼睛的一瞬，他就意识到自己产生了一瞬的恍惚。但很快他就冷静地就将这恍惚压下——对于任何有可能会动摇自己的情绪，他向来处理得都像捏死一只蚂蚁那样简单，迅速。尽管这点情绪几乎渺小得可以忽略不计。

他平静地迎接鸣人的注视，用自己的身影完全霸占那双蓝色眼睛。而鸣人的眼睛几乎深暗得不可见底，也直勾勾盯着他，一言不发。

佐助无法看透鸣人的这种眼神，同样，他知道鸣人现在也无法看透他。

“谁先动的手？”忽略牙的怒骂，佐助又朝前走了两步，凑近鸣人的脸。

“宇智波警官，不要靠这些家伙太近！”

一名狱警皱起眉头，不得不出声提醒。这里的很多囚犯都有过袭击狱警的记录，无论是菜鸟还是老鸟，这些家伙几乎都会一些恶劣的手段，狱警即便是在外面巡查都必须要带武器，而如今这个宇智波竟然这么靠近一个囚犯，这无疑而言是非常危险的。

鸣人倒没有要袭击狱警的企图，脑子里佐助的声音还未消去，他从料想佐助一旦开口说话会是这么的冷淡，却又是诱人的好听。他沉默地盯着佐助的眼睛，陷入那片漆黑之中。真正的姓氏，是那个世世代代都出精英警察的政治家族宇智波吗？那sasuke这个名字又是真还是假？

他低下头，舔了舔干燥的唇:“是我先动……”

碰！一拳直飞在鸣人脸上，被按在地上的牙一瞬愣住，只看到鸣人甚至连防御都来不及就被击倒在地。

黑蜘蛛这时冷笑两声拖着小腿站了起来，弯着腰低着脑袋可怜兮兮地告状:“长官，这傻逼刚刚说想艹你，想让你帮他吸……”

“是吗。”

佐助冷淡地回身，忽然一脚朝上直击黑蜘蛛的腰部——

在黑蜘蛛倒下的同时他再次抬腿、直劈黑蜘蛛的后颈！

黑蜘蛛“咚！”的一声倒在地上，两个狱警顿时都愣住，只能傻眼地看着这个满眼冷戾的男人。这动作过于干净狠辣，完全不是一个年轻人应有的身手。

而现在这位年轻警官面色冷淡地停在已经爬不起来的黑蜘蛛身前，明眼人都看得出，他的心情非常不好。

尽管狱警们也不知道为什么刚刚还对囚犯做思想教育的美人警官会一下就发火了。

“黑蜘蛛是吗，久仰大名。”佐助嘴角弯起一抹明丽的笑。但这笑此刻在旁人眼里，无疑危险已经远远压过美丽。

黑蜘蛛僵硬地趴在地上已经无法动弹，一出声嗓音变得更沙哑了:“我很荣幸，Sir……”

即便是鸣人也不由得怔了几秒，大概是从未想到相处了两年、像小白羊一样软绵绵的恋人竟然会有这样利索的身手，他剧烈地咳嗽一声，靠着桌子慢慢站起来，视线不肯转移全胶着在佐助身上。

“我也很荣幸。”佐助最后扫过黑蜘蛛一眼，“把他带到隔离监狱去。”

一名狱警直接把黑蜘蛛拖了出去。佐助的视线再次落到鸣人身上，他冷淡地扫过鸣人胳膊上那道明显是被刀片划出来的血口，而后冷声命令：

“给我搜。”

剩下两个狱警立刻让所有囚犯都站起来：“趴在墙上，双手高过头顶，快点！”

“谁私藏了刀片，自己老实点交出来！”

17号的囚犯现在全都老老实实地举起双手趴在墙上，牙和鸣人也举起双手、站在同一边。

“我他妈绝不放过他……”牙这时低着声音开口，满眼冷厉。鸣人只是沉默。

两个狱警挨着每个人搜，速度谈不上慢，但还是让佐助不耐地皱起眉。他准备亲自动手，于是走到左边这排的第一个人身后。

事实上，佐助认为自己不会再有任何感触，当他选择朝着鸣人右胸上开枪而不是心脏口处开枪时，他就天真地以为这已经算是偿还掉鸣人的感情债了。

而如今，当他的手从金发男人的肩膀慢慢摸索到腋下、胳膊、腰部、臀部，这让他隐隐意识到哪里是不对劲的……最后重新摸到鸣人的背部，隔着衣料触碰到那层绷带时，他收了手，站起身。

“你笑什么？”

一眼瞥到鸣人现在都还没有收住的笑意，佐助冷淡出声。这男人从刚刚开始就在不动声色地笑着，现在那份虚假冰冷的笑意已经完全蔓延至他蓝色的眼底——可佐助偏偏从这份冰冷里感受到了仿佛能融化骨头的火热。

“不，我只是觉得，”

鸣人用他沙哑性感的声音做出回复，这时稍微偏过脑袋，停留在佐助脸上的目光依旧看不出几分真实与虚假。

他又笑了，

“您这手法摸得我可真舒服……Sir。”

Tbc.


End file.
